


Lost in the Morning Sun

by Toxicjay



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Arcade AU, Costume Party, Dance Dance Revolution - Freeform, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29522673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxicjay/pseuds/Toxicjay
Summary: “Would you like to join me, Bokuto-san?” he asked, remembering their first interaction weeks before.He didn’t think Bokuto’s smile could get any brighter, but it did. Akaashi felt it like sun rays penetrating his skin.ORAkaashi is the new hire at the local arcade. Bokuto is a regular who flirts with him.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fic and I hope you enjoy. I do not have a beta. Updates will probably be every two weeks. How quick I get them out depends on how much hype this gets as I'm currently working on 3 other fics :)

Akaashi strode through the entrance, his eyes adjusting quickly to the darkly lit arcade. He swiftly gave the place a look over. It was still early, so not many people had begun to arrive yet. Akaashi was sure it would be bustling once the schools let out.

In the middle of the arcade was one of his preferred games. Dance Dance Revolution. The bright colorful lights emitting from it were almost blinding and he promptly looked away as he moved towards the counter.

He glanced down at his watch. Thirty minutes early. Akaashi was always early, he loathed making people wait around for him and he despised being late to anything in his life ever.

Digging through his pocket, he pulled out a handful of change before making a sharp turn and gliding over to the dance platform.

The machine came alive as it swallowed the coins Akaashi fed it. He positioned himself comfortably and chose a song.

Twenty minutes flew by in what seemed like seconds and he sighed at the screen. He’d beaten the records of every song he’d selected. He couldn’t help the small smile that pulled at his lips.

Akaashi descended back onto the floor and turned to walk towards the main counter. He was still staring at his watch when two feet came into view, bringing him to a halt.

“Oh. Excuse me.” Blue eyes met bright gold. Akaashi went to step around him.

“That was so amazing! I’ve never seen you here before. I’m Bokuto.” Came the energetic voice as the man followed him.

Akaashi let out a hum in response. It didn’t seem to dissuade Bokuto as another stream of words left his mouth.

“How did you get so good? I’ve never seen anyone play like that before! Wow.” Akaashi could hear the grin in his voice. “Are you leaving? Maybe we could play a round together?”

“Sorry, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi made his way behind the counter, grabbing his uniform that consisted of a plain white vest with his name tag attached at his chest.

Akaashi watched as the man’s grin turned into a frown and back to a grin, his eyes lighting up with understanding.

“Is it your first day? I’m here almost every day, and I think I would have remembered someone like you!”

Akaashi nodded, face blank. He wasn’t entirely sure what Bokuto meant by that.

Bokuto opened his mouth to speak again but was interrupted by someone calling his name. They both glanced towards the noise. Akaashi assumed it was one of Bokuto’s friends waving him over.

“That’s Kuroo. I better get over there. But it was nice meeting you-“ he squinted “Akashi.”

“Akaashi.” He corrected in a disengaged tone.

Bokuto’s smile grew even wider. “Akaaashi.” He tried out the name. “Maybe we’ll see each other around then, Akaashi!” He waved and bounded off towards his group of friends.

People started pouring in then and Akaashi knew it was about to be a long Friday night.

~~~

“Sorry, you don’t have enough tickets for this item. If you would like to cash out, you may choose anything from the top shelf.” Akaashi’s voice was monotone and devoid of any emotion. He’d always been excellent at remaining neutral and professional. Not much really ever bothered him, and he wasn’t paid enough to deal with customers having fits. That was when he would grab a manager.

The boy let out a little sigh before choosing a sparkly bouncy ball instead of the comic book from the lowest shelf.

“Thank you, and we hope to see you again.” He watched as the boy ran out the door and into the Autumn air, a refreshing gust of wind touching his skin before the door closed again.

Another customer stepped up to the counter. “What can I get with this many tickets?” Said tickets were dropped onto the counter. Akaashi wanted to roll his eyes.

He had only been working at the arcade for two weeks, but every shift was much the same. Count tickets, hand out prizes, call his supervisor for entitled customers and then it was off to his lunch break, only to start the cycle over again ‘til the end of his workday.

Today wouldn’t be any different.

Saturdays were always busier, however the day still seemed to drag on as he served person after person. Akaashi didn’t mind much, because on Saturdays, he had the morning shift and would be out of there by 3pm.

At 11:30 on the dot, he hung up his vest before grabbing his lunch from the breakroom, someone else taking over the front desk during his absence.

Akaashi always ate outside when the weather permitted. Being stuck in a dark arcade with artificial flashing lights for too long seemed to set off his migraines. He’d learned that the hard way during his first week, coming home only to crash on the couch with pain pounding at his temples and a sharp feeling behind his eyes.

It was mid October. Possibly Akaashi’s favorite time of year. The sun was warm, and the wind was low. He could wear his long sleeve shirts and the weather didn’t require a coat. It was comfortable and he could give minimal effort into his wardrobe.

The leaves shifting colors was a plus. He silently ate his onigiri as he people-watched. He couldn’t help it. He rather enjoyed analyzing them.

His break was over far too quickly.

~~~

Akaashi stared at the clock as it slowly ticked, the seconds feeling like hours in his anticipation to finish his shift.

15 more minutes.

The rush of people had considerably diminished. He hadn’t had to serve a customer in awhile now. But his duty was to stand at the desk and wait. He would have tidied up if he hadn’t already done that earlier.

He rested his chin in his hand, propping his elbow on the counter, brows furrowed. Akaashi glanced at the DDR platform.

10 more minutes.

He shifted on the balls of his feet, eyes darting to the front door as the bell jingled.

A familiar head of hair caught his attention and he stood straight.

Bokuto had his head thrown back as he laughed loudly at whatever his black-haired friend had said. His eyes lit up when he glanced at the booth and waved at Akaashi.

“Akaashi!” He approached the counter.

“Hello, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi didn’t think it was possible for Bokuto’s smile to grow wider, and yet it did.

“You remember my name?” His eyes were wide, like he imagined a kid’s would be on Christmas morning.

“Of course, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto didn’t need to remember his. It was on his name tag.

Bokuto leaned on the counter, much like Akaashi had been moments before.

“Are you just starting your shift?”

Akaashi shook his head. “Just finishing actually.” He said just as his replacement walked in from the backroom.

“Leave him alone, Bo. I’m sure his day is hard enough without you pestering him. Come on, let’s go play some table hockey.”

Stuffing his vest in his bag, he slung the strap on his shoulder before crossing over to the other side of the counter, making his way towards the door.

“Have fun, Bokuto-san, Kuroo-san.” Kuroo looked at him, slightly taken aback that Akaashi knew his name as well.

“Akaashi, wait!” Bokuto ran in front of him before he could make it to the door. “Would you like to join us?” A hopeful look in his golden eyes, his smile as wide as ever.

“Bo, he’s been here all day. I’m sure he has other plans.”

Bokuto ignored him, staring at Akaashi anxiously, awaiting his answer.

Although tempting, he could tell he would be butting in if he’d said yes.

“Sorry, Bokuto-san. I have a lot of studying to do. Maybe next time.” Akaashi’s gaze shifted low, staring at the other man's shoes as his fingers fidgeted at his sides.

Bokuto moved aside to let him by, and Akaashi swiftly left the establishment.

If he’d turned around, he would have seen Bokuto staring after him as he left, a frown creasing his brow.

~~~

Sunday was his day off. Or, it was supposed to be. Someone had called in sick. Akaashi had always had a hard time saying no. He needed the money anyways. His apartment wasn’t free, nor was the food he ate.

He was just glad he’d only needed to cover for the morning. The minute the clock read 12:00, his vest was shoved into his bag and he was already headed over to the center of the arcade, coins in hand.

Akaashi scrolled for a moment before deciding on one of the more upbeat and fast songs, pressing on the back arrow to choose a harder difficulty.

It felt like he was flying, his feet gliding gracefully from one pad to the next, his mind blank, eyes focused only on the arrows as they appeared, hitting every single one with high accuracy.

When the song ended and his senses came back to him, he felt a presence behind him. Akaashi glanced back.

“Hello, Bokuto-san.” Bright golden eyes met his, the smile on his face out shining the bright lights flashing all around them.

“Hey, hey, hey Akaashi! What are you doing here on a Sunday?” Bokuto cocked his head in question, his smile never faltering.

“I had to replace one of my colleagues this morning.” Akaashi shrugged. “You’re not with your friends today, Bokuto-san?”

A light shake of the head. “No, Kuroo spends his Sundays studying. But I hate studying. Studying isn’t fun, y’know?”

Akaashi liked studying. Not that he needed to, really. He just enjoyed getting perfect grades.

“Would you like to join me, Bokuto-san?” he asked, remembering their first interaction weeks before.

He didn’t think Bokuto’s smile could get any brighter, but it did. Akaashi felt it like sun rays penetrating his skin.

Akaashi motioned to the other platform, a clear invitation for Bokuto to climb up.

He practically tripped over his own feet in his haste. Akaashi smiled gently.

“Would you like to choose the song, Bokuto-san?”

“I—Oh, no. Please go ahead Akaashi!”

Akaashi chose one of his favorites, setting the difficulty to something a little easier than expert.

His eyes fixated on the screen, his brow furrowed in concentration, he lost himself in the music, the bright lights and the feeling of wanting to impress his opponent.

So of course, he didn’t notice the crowd that had gathered around them, or the fits of laughter that escaped their lips. Only when the song finished and the scores came up on screen did he realise how terrible Bokuto was at DDR.

His head snapped to the grey-haired man whose face had turned into a pitiful frown, his eyes cast downward. Why hadn’t he told Akaashi he wasn’t experienced?

More laughter from behind him snapped him out of his thoughts, his head craning backwards to glare at them.

Akaashi placed a hand on Bokuto’s shoulder lightly.

“Bokuto-san, why didn’t you tell me you’d never played before?” His tone was soft, no hint of accusation.

A mumble of “I didn’t think it would be that hard'' slipped from Bokuto’s lips, barely audible. The fits of giggles didn’t stop, and Bokuto’s shoulders slumped further under Akaashi’s touch.

“Bokuto-san? Would you like to come over to mine? We could play there if you’d like.”

Bokuto perked up immediately, the smile on his face blinding as his head shot up. Bokuto nodded furiously, jumping from the platform.

Akaashi gave the spectators one last glare before following after Bokuto, who was already halfway out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a bit of writers block for all my fics, but here is chapter two!  
> Hope you enjoy, I know I've had fun writing this so far :)

Akaashi had forgotten how boring playing on beginner was, but he wasn’t bothered much, if only for the smile plastered on Bokuto’s face.

“’Kaashi! Did you see that! I got a 12-hit combo!”

They’d been at it for just over an hour and Bokuto had improved drastically. He was a quick learner and took critique fairly well. When Akaashi spoke, he listened intently and took into consideration everything thrown at him.

Akaashi had had to go digging under his bed to find where he’d hid his Playstation 2 and the set of DDR mats. He hadn’t used them in years, concentrated on his studies more than anything.

He had missed playing.

He couldn’t help but laugh quietly at Bokuto’s first attempts at playing, arms flailing as he tried to keep his balance on the DDR mat, legs moving frantically as he tried to step on the arrows at the right time. Bokuto was always off by one beat. He would look at the screen, then down to his feet, missing every step as they hit the arrow bubbles at the top of the screen.

Bokuto’s smile never faltered, his brow furrowed in concentration. Akaashi had played a few slower songs to give an example before allowing Bokuto to step on the mat.

When Akaashi explained that it was better to get a feel for the beat and stare just a little lower on the screen, Bokuto actually completed a song without getting a fail.

The look of utter joy on Bokuto’s face warmed his heart.

Filling two glasses with water, they crashed on Akaashi’s small couch for a break. Bokuto was sweating profusely. Akaashi wasn’t even out of breath.

“Maaan.” Bokuto panted “That’s worse than my volleyball practices.” He grinned, downing his water in one swallow.

“You play volleyball, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, interest painting his tone.

Bokuto nodded excitedly, placing his empty glass on the small coffee table. Akaashi glanced from the corner of his eye, leaning over to place it on one of the coasters.

“Yeah! I got a sports scholarship from my years playing volleyball in high school! I was the ace.” Bokuto’s chest puffed up proudly.

Akaashi sipped on his water, mind drifting to his time in high school. “I was a setter.”

“Akaaaashi! A setter?! Which school did you go to?”

“Suzumeoka. I almost went to Fukurodani, though.”

Bokuto’s head whipped to the side, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open. “I went to Fukurodani! You mean to tell me we could have been best friends all this time if you had come to my school?! Akaaaashi.” He whined his name, crossing his arms over his chest, a small pout not quite reaching his eyes.

Akaashi realised Bokuto was teasing him. He smiled at him before smacking his shoulder.

Not long after, Akaashi walked the boisterous man to the front door. Bokuto begged for Akaashi’s number.

Akaashi gave in immediately.

*/*/*/*

Akaashi had just slammed his book shut and rubbed his temples in an attempt to calm his raging headache. He’d overdone it on the studying.

Knowing he wouldn’t get any sleep otherwise, he downed two of his migraine pills with a glass of water. It was still early, only 9:00 PM.

He headed to bed anyways, even the streetlamps aggravating the discomfort behind his eyes.

Squinting as he set his alarm, he plugged in his phone to charge overnight.

Akaashi was grateful he’d finally found a prescription that eased the pain that seemed to crawl up his neck and to the back of his head before finally resting at the edge of his eye sockets. He hated that he couldn’t do anything while they took effect, resigned to his small dark room as he breathed. Slowly. In through the nose, out through the mouth.

He counted each breath in and out, his heartbeat slowing and brain drifting in and out of vivid visions.

Another downside to the pills. The dreams if he was lucky. The nightmares when he wasn’t.

Akaashi’s phone buzzed on his bedside table, startling him completely awake. He’d forgotten to set it on silent.

Keeping one eye closed, the screen lit up. A text message.

**FROM:** _ Unknown 9:42PM : _

**_‘Night, Kaashi!_ **

A smile pulled at his lips despite the dull ache in his neck. He added the number to his contacts.

**TO:** _Bokuto 9:44PM :_

**_Good night, Bokuto-san._ **

His phone now silent, Akaashi finally drifted off to sleep.

That night, he was lucky.

*/*/*/*

Monday mornings were Akaashi’s favorite. Although he still set his alarm at six in the morning, he didn’t have classes until the afternoon. He liked to keep his schedule the same. Routine. Reliable.

He also enjoyed lazing around for about 30 minutes before finally getting up for the day. Today was no different in that aspect.

What was different, was the good morning text that greeted him. Akaashi smiled sleepily, a warm feeling spreading through his chest.

Akaashi sent back a quick  _ Good morning, Bokuto-san _ before throwing his comforter from around his legs, too giddy to stay in bed any longer.

He supposed things could change, every once in a while.

Monday mornings were still his favorite.

*/*/*/*

Tuesdays were reserved for early morning classes and chores after school. Akaashi kept his place tidy, of course. Meticulously so. He liked when things were in order. It just made life easier.

But once a week, he would do a deep scrub down of his kitchen and bathroom.

He was elbows deep, kneeling on the bathroom floor and scrubbing his small tub when his phone buzzed in his pocket. Akaashi ignored it.

But it buzzed again. And again. He sighed, putting his weight on the heels of his feet before removing his gloves.

**FROM :** _ Bokuto 5:16PM : _

**_Akaaaaashi!_ **

**FROM :** _ Bokuto 5:16PM : _

**_I’m bored._ **

**FROM :** _ Bokuto 5:17PM : _

**_Wyd?_ **

Akaashi smiled, typing back a quick reply and placing his phone on the closed toilet before sliding his gloves back on.

**TO :** _ Bokuto 5:17PM : _

**_I’m just cleaning_ **

Akaashi didn’t even have time to start cleaning the tub again when his phone went off. He rolled his eyes and sighed, glancing at the lit-up screen.

**FROM :** _ Bokuto 5:18PM : _

**_Akaaaaashi, that’s lame!_ **

He was almost done with the bathroom, he would reply to Bokuto after he was finished, and then he would move on to his tiny kitchen.

Bzzzzt.

**FROM :** _ Bokuto 5:19PM : _

**_Wyd now?_ **

Akaashi couldn’t stop the laugh from escaping his mouth. He slipped off his gloves again when he was satisfied with the cleanliness of the bathroom, walking to his coat to grab his headphones.

He placed them in his ears after plugging them into the jack of his phone.

Bokuto picked up immediately.

“ _ Did you just booty call me Akaashi?” _ Came the voice on the other end, a slightly hopeful tone leaking through.

Akaashi released a sharp snicker. “I think you mean butt dial, Bokuto-san.”

The howl of laughter assaulted Akaashi’s ears, his own eyes watering from the hilarity of Bokuto’s slip up.

It took Akaashi triple the time to clean his kitchen.

*/*/*/*

On Wednesdays, Akaashi barely even had time to eat. His classes started early, and they finished far later than on any other day. In fact, he had to run from one end of campus to the other during his short lunch break, shoving onigiri down his throat as he did so just to be on time.

Akaashi was thankful he was still in shape enough to not break a sweat.

The weather had shifted that week, the chill of the wind making him shiver despite the thickness of his jean jacket and hoodie.

Glancing at his phone for what felt like the hundredth time that day, he frowned. Bokuto hadn’t texted him this morning, even after Akaashi had wished him a good day.

Akaashi shoved his phone back in his pocket along with the feeling of disappointment just before making his way to his regular desk.

When his day was finally over and he was settled into bed, Akaashi let out an exhausted sigh.

Akaashi practically threw himself onto his phone when it buzzed.

**FROM :** _ Bokuto 10:13PM : _

**_OML, Akaashi. U’ll nvr believe the day I had. I hope u had a gd day!_ **

**FROM :** _ Bokuto 10:14PM : _

**_Oh shit! I didn’t realise how late it was! Sorry! Sleep well, Akaashi! 😊_ **

Feeling wide awake suddenly, Akaashi replied.

**TO :** _ Bokuto 10:14PM : _

**_Tell me about your day, Bokuto-san._ **

Akaashi was bombarded with paragraph after paragraph of the happenings of Bokuto’s eventful day. The first being he woke up late and had to run out of his apartment - that he shared with Kuroo, by the way - and in doing so, had forgotten his phone on his bed.

Relief flooded Akaashi’s senses at the realization that Bokuto would never purposefully ignore him.

It was well past midnight when he finally set his phone on his nightstand.

*/*/*/*

Usually, Thursdays were a flurry of anxiety. Pop quizzes, due assignments, and not to mention Akaashi tutored all afternoon for extra credit in certain classes. In fact, he was late to meeting his latest student.

Akaashi waved at the librarian in greeting, hastily walking towards his reserved table. The library was always most quiet on Thursday afternoons, it was the main reason he’d freed them up for tutoring. Less distractions.

So when Akaashi gasped loudly at the black head of hair sitting at his table, all eyes darted up to look at him.

Including Kuroo.

Wait. Why hadn’t Akaashi realized that it was possible they all went to the same university? Sure, he and Bokuto hadn’t spoken that often and rarely had they mentioned school.

Akaashi set his books onto the table and took a seat.

“Kuroo-san. Nice to see you. I didn’t realize we went to the same university or that you were the one I would be tutoring.”

Kuroo smirked at him as he leaned back in his own chair. “And I didn’t realize you were such a smarty-pants. Akaashi, right? Honestly, I don’t know why I’m even asking. Bo never shuts up about you.”

A blush crept up Akaashi’s neck, staining his cheeks. Bokuto talked about him? What did he say about him? His fingers fidgeted in his lap.

“I imagine that means Bokuto-san also attends this school?”

Kuroo nodded, a glint in his eyes Akaashi couldn’t quite read. Akaashi wasn’t sure he liked Kuroo.

Akaashi opened his books, a silent way of changing the subject.

“What do you need help with, Kuroo-san?”

Kuroo took the hint, straightening his back.

An hour later, Akaashi was headed to his apartment, cell phone in hand.

**TO :** _ Bokuto 4:32PM : _

**_I just spent the last hour with Kuroo-san._ **

Akaashi wasn’t sure what to add. Should he mention that they were probably on the same campus right now? The thought had never really crossed his mind, considering the number of universities in the city.

Then again, what were the chances that Bokuto would go to an arcade daily that was far from where he went to school or lived?

For someone so smart, Akaashi felt rather dumb.

Akaashi’s phone vibrated in his hand. Of course, it was a reply from Bokuto.

However, there was also a picture attached to the text. One of him and Kuroo on a volleyball court.

**FROM :** _ Bokuto 4:40PM : _

**_I know! He just told me! I can’t believe we didn’t think we’d be going to the same uni LOL._ **

**FROM :** _ Bokuto 4:41PM : _

**_I’ve got practice now, I’ll text you later Akaashi!_ **

Bokuto didn’t text him later.

Instead, Akaashi’s phone rang just as he hopped out of the shower.

He accepted the call before realizing it was a request for a video chat.

*/*/*/*

Akaashi had woken Friday morning feeling refreshed despite having stayed up late talking to Bokuto over facetime.

Bokuto had told him about his day and how practice had gone rather smoothly and he wasn’t the least bit tired. In fact, Bokuto seemed to be even more energized than what Akaashi had already become accustomed to.

He had talked a mile a minute, jumping from one subject to the next, gesticulating wildly as he did so.

Akaashi had propped his phone on his kitchen table while he’d made some tea, which had effectively made Bokuto go quiet.

Akaashi had forgotten he’d only had a towel around his waist, chest bare. Akaashi knew he was well built from his days playing volleyball in high school and he’d never felt shy about his body.

As quickly as he could, he’d brought his phone up to his face. He hoped Bokuto couldn’t see his blush.

He shook the memory away, kicking his blankets off and getting ready for his day. He liked Fridays, despite having to work after classes. Perhaps, it was  _ because _ of this that he looked forward to his Fridays.

Akaashi couldn’t help wondering whether he would see Bokuto at the arcade or not.

So when Bokuto strode through those large doors and into the dimly lit arcade, Akaashi tried to suppress his smile.

Bokuto’s eyes were on him immediately, waving enthusiastically as he walked toward the counter. Those yellow eyes were always shining so bright.

“Akaaaaaashi!” Came his boisterous tone. His voice exuded positivity and happiness. Akaashi loved hearing it.

“Hello, Bokuto-san. How are you today?”

“Better now.” Bokuto winked at him. Actually. Winked.

Akaashi’s heart hammered in his chest, eyes going slightly wide.  _ Play it cool, Akaashi. He’s probably just playing around. It’s what guy friends do. Right? _

Two could play at that game.

“Oh? And why is that, Bokuto-san~?” Akaashi spoke the syllables slowly, punctuating every sound of the man's name.

Bokuto’s mouth hung open as he stared at Akaashi, who was now leaning on his elbows on the counter, face in his hands and peering up at Bokuto through his eyelashes. He blinked once. Twice. Thrice. Bokuto didn’t speak.

Panic welled up in Akaashi. Had he crossed a line? Straightening his back, he looked anywhere but Bokuto.

“I’m sorry, Bokuto-san. Please don’t take me seriously… I should get back to work.”

Had Akaashi been looking at the other man, he would have noticed the way Bokuto’s lips opened and closed, as if he was trying to decide what to say.

“Hey, Bo! Let’s get this party started! I brought Kenma too. Let’s go get our asses kicked.” Came Kuroo’s voice as he and a shorter boy approached them.

Akaashi nodded at Kuroo as the man grabbed Bokuto by the shoulders, pushing him deeper into the arcade.

If he’d been in Kuroo’s place, he would have noticed the way Bokuto’s shoulders were slumped all evening, his smile never quite reaching his eyes. If Akaashi had been Kenma, he would have witnessed the way Bokuto glanced towards the main counter every chance he got, a small sigh leaving his mouth every time he tore his gaze away.


End file.
